finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cain Cromwell
Portrayed by: *Matt Smith - Cain Cromwell - Murderous, Web Series: Before Cain, Murderous II, Murderous Origins – Cain Cromwell, Murderous III, Murderous IV & Murderous V – Judgement Day *Samuel Davies - Matthew Beelzebub - Murderous Origins – Cain Cromwell & Murderous V – Judgement Day Biology Matthew Samuel Beelzebub, better known by the assumed name of Cain Cromwell, is a fictional character from the Murderous ''hexalogy, serving as the main antagonist in the first movie, a second villain in the sequal, the main protagonistic anti-hero in the prequal, an anti-villain in the third film, again a second villain in the fourth film and then the main antagonist of the final incarnation; ''Judgement Day. Cain is generally seen as the hexology's main antagonist overall. Appearence . Personality . Abilities . Weakness . History Murderous . Web Series: Before Cain - Series 1 . Smooth Criminal 2 Amongst the wanted poster that Bhogal keeps as reminders of his bounty hunter days is a poster of Cain Cromwell, labelled as 'WANTED BY C.H.E.E.S.E. FOR ASSOCIATION IN MURDER'. Murderous II . Web Series: Before Cain - Series 2 . Murderous Origins – Cain Cromwell . Murderous III . Web Series: Before Cain - Series 3 . Murderous IV . Web Series: Before Cain - Series 4 . Murderous V – Judgement Day . C.H.E.E.S.E. Cain appears as part of the Villains/Heroes montage, in which his police interview with Chandler Cooper is seen. When the Comedian and Nathan Vanderpol steal Cain's files, Cain's name can be seen in a file labelled "CHEESE FILE: CAIN CROMWELL NO.1-CROMWELL". Cain's mugshot can be spotted when Mackenzie Fine is fighting Othello Hobonston and the two collide with the table holding the stolen files. Relationships Adam Smith . Rosie Smith . Daniella Potter . Chandler Cooper . Hannah Appleby . Seth Aykroyd . 'Lucky Bob' Graystash . Evelyn Beelzebub . Hank Beelzebub . Sophie Stevenson . P. Nash . Billy Tauros . Abel Germain . Lilith Siegenthaler . Satchkarter Bhogal . Samuel McGregor . Shannon Duffy . Peter Vanderpol . Nathan Vanderpol . Bounty Hunters Gilbert and Sullivan . Trivia *Cain share traits with the following killer; # Jack the Ripper: Prior to the fifth movie, Cain was never caught. Though, unlike the Ripper, Cain was seen and identifide. # Fred West: Cain's intrest in bondage and using it to torture his victims. Also, Cain tried to presue a sexual relationship with his first victim and invited her to join him. Unlike West's victim, Cain's victim did not join him, but still loved him. # Peter Tobin: Cain's ability to comit crimes and yet avoid the police, despite them knowing who he is. *Cain was originally going to appear in Asperger Syndrome. *Cain was ranked the number 1 villain in the C.H.E.E.S.E. film series on 28/2/2011. Name Trivia *Cain - The first murderer in the Bible. *Cromwell - Home street of British serial killers Fred and Rosemary West. *Matthew - Chapter of the Bible, a chapter with evil in it. *Samuel - Chapter of the Bible, a chapter with evil spirites in it. *Beelzebub - One of the many names of the Devil. Category:Murderous characters Category:Mozenrath Films Villains Category:Mozenrath Films Main Antagonists Category:Archenemies Category:Deceased (Earth-2)